The Myth
by Kim-Ok-Im
Summary: She waits for over two thousand years for her love to return...bound by her promise to await his return.
1. Chapter 1

247BC, when Qin Shi Huang was the Emperor of China, he chose Ok-Soo, the Korean princess to be his first concubine. Meng Yi, a brave and loyal general serving the Qin Emperor was sent to lead and protect the Princess Ok-Soo from Korea back to the Qin capital city.

On their journey to China, Princess Ok-Soo has falls into constant dangers because, the Korean general wanted to save the Princess from being a concubine and to marry to the Qin Emperor, Meng Yi and the Korean general soldier has began a small battle. The carte that Princess Ok-Soo was riding has gone on fire, and was also lost its control. By jumping off the cliff, Meng Yi saved her, but they were both fallen off of the cliff.

The two were very lucky that they didn't die, so Meng Yi helped Princess Ok-Soo lay down and dried her clothing. When the princess has awaked, there was some other solider who also wanted to kill Meng Yi but he was unbeatable, so one of soldier used Princess Ok-Soo as an????? The solider sad to either put down the sword or he'll kill her, but when Meng Yi was about to put I down, Princess Ok-Soo said "Don't put down the sword, if one of us have to be alive, I hope that would be you."

When Meng Yi heard that, he was very touched, but his job was to protect the princess so he put the sword down. Suddenly, there was one more soldier who was alive, he stabbed Meng Yi on the side, Meng Yi was mad so he killed both of the soldiers. The Princess wanted to help him, but he said "I don't need your help; you and I are different hierarchy."

"Then why did you save me?" said the Princess.

"Is my duty to save you" answered the General.

"As long as you're with me, I'm not afraid of anything."

The general heard that and was very surprised and very touched. But because that she was a princess or the Imperial, Meng Yi can not look at her eyes, so he said "Is too dangerous to stay here, we better move fast." Because he was injured badly, he fainted and was taken cared by the princess.


	2. Chapter 2

247BC, when Qin Shi Huang was the Emperor of China, he chose Ok-Soo, the Korean princess to be his first concubine. Meng Yi, a brave and loyal general serving the Qin Emperor was sent to lead and protect the Princess Ok-Soo from Korea back to the Qin capital city.

On their journey to China, Princess Ok-Soo has falls into constant dangers because, the Korean general wanted to save the Princess from being a concubine and to marry to the Qin Emperor, Meng Yi and the Korean general soldier has began a small battle. The carte that Princess Ok-Soo was riding has gone on fire, and was also lost its control. By jumping off the cliff, Meng Yi saved her, but they were both fallen off of the cliff.

The two were very lucky that they didn't die, so Meng Yi helped Princess Ok-Soo lay down and dried her clothing. When the princess has awaked, there was some other solider who also wanted to kill Meng Yi but he was unbeatable, so one of soldier used Princess Ok-Soo as an????? The solider sad to either put down the sword or he'll kill her, but when Meng Yi was about to put I down, Princess Ok-Soo said "Don't put down the sword, if one of us have to be alive, I hope that would be you."

When Meng Yi heard that, he was very touched, but his job was to protect the princess so he put the sword down. Suddenly, there was one more soldier who was alive, he stabbed Meng Yi on the side, Meng Yi was mad so he killed both of the soldiers. The Princess wanted to help him, but he said "I don't need your help; you and I are different hierarchy."

"Then why did you save me?" said the Princess.

"Is my duty to save you" answered the General.

"As long as you're with me, I'm not afraid of anything."

The general heard that and was very surprised and very touched. But because that she was a princess or the Imperial, Meng Yi can not look at her eyes, so he said "Is too dangerous to stay here, we better move fast." Because he was injured badly, he fainted and was taken cared by the princess. Inside, the princess had taken care of him.

I have been a very long time, there have been many more battles after that day, and there was one battle that happened in a freezing cold mountain. The General has been frozen to death to save the princess, Ok-Soo felt bad and sad, so she toke off her cloth and used as a bed. The day after, the general was never knew that they were sleeping together, but somehow, Meng Yi had this comfortable feeling, he knew he was in love. To celebrate that Meng Yi did not die, the princess, danced for him, the dance that she will only dance for Meng Yi. The general wanted Ok-Soo to go back to the kingdom, but inside, Ok-Soo wanted to be with Meng Yi, but Meng Yi wanted to go back, so the princess did too. Back at the palace, the king has medical problem and goanna die, so they send Meng Yi to find the immortality elixir. The princess made a promise to General Meng Yi saying that: "I will wait for you until you come back, I will live for you as long as you're here."

Another battle began, fighting for the immortality elixir; the general has gotten the elixir, but died. Princess Ok-Soo had no idea that he died and was forced to try on the elixir just encase if it was poisoned. The king couldn't last any longer and died, but the princess didn't, she lived for 2000 years, she lived for Meng Yi, because of a promise, she waited for him ever since


End file.
